


the last great american dynasty

by writing_everyday



Series: folklore [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, the last great american dynasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Blaine’s got a big ol’ crush and can’t take his eyes off of Kurt despite the other singers performing.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: folklore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138340
Kudos: 3





	the last great american dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story we’re assuming this song existed while they were still in high school

Blaine loved watching the weekly assignments in the choir room. Everyone in New Directions was extremely talented. Unlike, Mr. Schue Blaine tried to not pick favorites unless it was a competition week. But when it came to Kurt Hummel, Blaine saw no one except him. 

He was sitting next to his best friend, Sam when some of the girls and Kurt got up to perform together. Personally, Blaine preferred when Kurt sang solos because he didn’t have to worry about focusing on the other people singing. It was the perfect excuse to have all of his attention on Kurt. No one but Sam and Mike would tease him about it. 

Then, Santana opened her mouth to sing. Blaine couldn’t help but focus on her. 

_“Rebekah rode up on the afternoon train, it was sunny  
Her saltbox house on the coast took her mind off St. Louis  
Bill was the heir to the Standard Oil name, and money”_

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all raised a hand to the side of their mouth as if whispering the next line together: _“And the town said ‘How did a middle-class divorcée do it?’”_

Quinn picked up the next verse alone with Brittany and Santana harmonizing behind her.

_“The wedding was charming, if a little gauche  
There's only so far new money goes  
They picked out a home and called it ‘Holiday House’”_

The trio, took a step back to join the rest of the group, pushing Tina front and center. Tina smiled at Quinn briefly before singing the next half of the verse. 

_“Their parties were tasteful, if a little loud  
The doctor had told him to settle down  
It must have been her fault his heart gave out  
And they said ‘There goes the last great American dynasty’”_

The entire group harmonized for part of the chorus. Blaine’s eyes drifted to Kurt as they tended to do.

_“Who knows, if she never showed up what could've been  
There goes the maddest woman this town has ever seen  
She had a marvelous time ruining everything”_

Then, Rachel took the spotlight for the next part. The group stood in a half-circle behind her, singing gentle backup vocals. 

_“Rebekah gave up on the Rhode Island set forever  
Flew in all the Bitch Pack friends from the city  
Filled the pool with champagne and swam with the big names  
And blew through the money on the boys and the ballet  
And losing on card game bets with Dalí”_

Again, the whole group sang the chorus. 

_“And they said "There goes the last great American dynasty"  
Who knows, if she never showed up, what could've been  
There goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen  
She had a marvelous time ruining everything”_

Finally, the bridge came and Kurt started to sing. Was there a pair of more expressive eyes? Those bright baby blues made Blaine’s heart ache. What he wouldn’t give to have Kurt look at him, just for a second. A passing moment of Kurt’s attention would surely silence all of the doubtful voices in his head because with a happy memory of Kurt how could Blaine ever be upset again.

_“They say she was seen on occasion  
Pacing the rocks staring out at the midnight sea  
And in a feud with her neighbor  
She stole his dog and dyed it key lime green  
Fifty years is a long time  
Holiday House sat quietly on that beach  
Free of women with madness  
Their men and bad habits, and then it was bought by me.”_

The girls and Kurt were all singing together again to finish off the song but Blaine, as usual, only had eyes for Kurt. 

_“Who knows, if I never showed up what could've been  
There goes the loudest woman this town has ever seen  
I had a marvelous time ruining everything  
I had a marvelous time  
Ruining everything  
A marvelous time  
Ruining everything  
A marvelous time  
I had a marvelous time”_

Sam had to nudge him when it was over. Mr. Schue started talking as the group took their seats. When glee was over, he asked Sam to fill him in. Truly, how could he focus on sectionals after that performance. 

“I don’t get it, dude. They literally stood up and sang,” Sam said. 

“He’s beautiful,” Blaine told him. 

Kurt was standing at his locker just down the hall with Mercedes at his side. Packing up for the day. 

“Whatever,” Sam replied. “Are you coming to mine for video games?” 

Mercedes was waving goodbye to Kurt. 

“Um, I’ll get back to you.” 

Blaine quickly made his way down the hall. 

“Hey Kurt,” he said. 

Kurt froze and turned to look at him. 

“Oh, hi Blaine.” 

Then, he pulled the final book he needed from his locker and shut it. 

“I really loved your performance in glee today.” 

“Thanks.” 

That was it. Blaine didn’t have anything else to say to him. Nothing he could say without wanting the earth to engulf him. 

He stood there in silence for a minute too many because Kurt asked if there was something else. 

Blaine couldn’t let him walk away. He had to do something, say something. So, he blurted out: “can I buy you a coffee?” 

Instantly, he felt his cheeks warm but he forced himself to meet Kurt’s glaze. 

“Now?” 

Blaine nodded. “If you’re free.”

“I am.” 

Kurt offered to drive them to the Lima Bean since Blaine was paying. Without missing a beat, Blaine ordered for the both of them. 

“You know my coffee order?” 

Blaine blushed again. “Um…”

“How long have you wanted to ask me to coffee, Blaine?” Kurt asked. 

He seemed genuinely curious. Kurt wasn’t asking for an ego boost or to make fun of Blaine. 

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and murmured. 

“What was that?” Kurt questioned, “please don’t be embarrassed.” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s back, comforting him. Blaine met his eyes. “I just wanted to know if you’ve liked me as long as I’ve liked you.”

Eyes wide and swallowing hard, Blaine managed to ask, “how long?” 

Kurt shrugged. “About two years.” 

The barista called their names. Blaine added a dash of cinnamon to his medium dip before following Kurt to a table. Giving himself a second to process the fact that Kurt had apparently like him for the last two years. More importantly that Kurt still _liked_ him. 

Currently liked him. 

Blaine sat down across from him. 

“The moment you walked into the choir room,” Blaine said, “you introduced yourself just like the rest of us. As soon as I looked up at you, my heart pounded.” 

“Mine too.” 

Kurt was smiling at him. 

This was his moment. Blaine could remember this when he felt like the world was melting around him. When everyone was against him. 

Except when Blaine had imagined this happening, he hadn’t considered that Kurt wanted to give him more than just one moment. 

He could easily take up all of Blaine’s free time if only Blaine had asked earlier. 

“Then, let’s not waste any more time.” 

“Let’s not,” Kurt agreed. 

Blaine smiled as he took his first sip of coffee.


End file.
